My Last Breath
by Shinigami's-Girl
Summary: EnvyxEd. Oneshot death fic. I suck at summaries. 'I just can't go on, now that the one I love hates me...'


This is just a random thing that popped into my head last night…I was kind of depressed and then voila! You get an EnvyxEd death fic! I also don't own the song My Last Breath. Evanescence does! Praise them for all their emo songs that I love!

Warning: Suicide

_My Last Breath_

Even during all those amazing days and nights with Envy, I still had a tiny seed of doubt in me. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help thinking…Did Envy really love me?

I loved him from the bottom of my heart and I told him that every chance I got. But when I would say those three words, Envy would go silent. He couldn't even say them after we made love…At first, I figured that Envy didn't know how to express love…Seeing as how he was a homunculus and all…

He never said those words to me.

Today, I followed Envy; just to see where he went all those times he disappeared. He was reporting back to Dante, but what I heard shocked me. Envy flat out told her that he hated me and was only using me.

"I hate him. Who could ever love the child of that bastard?"

Those words echoed in my mind as I ran home, holding back my tears. As soon as I got inside the house, the mental dam I'd put up broke and the tears came. The only thought that kept running through my mind was, 'Envy hates me…'

Wiping away my tears, I threw off my coat and headed to the bathroom. Shutting the door, I drew up a hot bath. Yanking open a drawer, I grabbed what I was looking for. With the item clutched in my hand, I stripped and climbed into the tub.

_Hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

My eyes welled with tears again as I looked at the switchblade in my hand. Was I really going to use it? Yes. Envy had been my life, after all…

_Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

Opening the knife, I stared at the blade. Apparently, cutting wasn't supposed to hurt…Placing the blade to my skin, I pulled the knife towards me. The cut was too shallow and it barely bled…Trying again, a tingling sensation went up my arm. I looked down as the blood swelled up, then dripped into the tub.

_Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

For some reason, I thought of Envy just then. Why had he led me on like that? Cutting again, I watched as the shiny blood contrasted with my silver automail.

_I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

After a few more cuts, each one deeper and deeper, the flow of blood got stronger. My consciousness started slipping away and all I felt was blissful relief. The knife slipped out of the fingers and clattered the to pool of blood on the bathroom floor.

_I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

"Ed!" A voice cut through the hazy in my mind and a flurry of black and green flashed in front of my eyes. "Edo! Oh god, chibi, why…?" I felt myself being lifted out of the tub and wrapped in a towel. Then I felt another towel being pressed to my wrist.

_Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

I looked up, only to see Envy's face. The Sin had tears in his eyes…why? Envy never cried…He was too strong for that…

Moving my lips, I tried to form a sentence that sounded coherent. "You…don't love me…I…heard you…say that…but…I loved…you…and you were…my…my everything…" Tears formed in my eyes once more, and then trickled down my cheeks in salty little rivers.

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there_

"No, chibi…no…I only told Dante that because…I didn't want her to hurt you…" Envy held me tighter and my fuzzy brain tried to make out what he was saying. "Edward…I love you…Please don't leave me…Don't go some place where I can't follow you…"

I'd never heard Envy beg before…It broke my heart hearing him say these things. "I'm…so sorry…I…I love you…"

_Say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black_

After whispering those words, I closed my eyes.

" Ed…Ed?" Envy shook me a little, but I didn't wake up. "Dammit, Ed! You can't be dead…You just can't…Please…wake up…"

I'm sorry Envy…

_Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

And it's done. Now I'm going to go cry because this stupid thing made me sad! Please review! I feel bad for Envy…


End file.
